All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: First Het fic ever, it's a one shot so you'll have to let me know what you guys think. Inspired by a song by Heart. Dean/OC


**_It was a rainy night when he came into sight _**

**_Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat _**

**_So I pulled up alongside and I offered him a ride _**

**_He accepted with a smile so we drove for a while _**

**_I didn't ask him his name, this lonely boy in the rain _**

**_Fate tell me it's right, is this love at first sight _**

**_Please don't make it wrong, just stay for the night_**

Jon stood by the side of the road, watching as cars drove past him without a second thought. It was the middle of winter, but he'd decided it'd be a good idea to go to go out for a walk without a jacket on, because he wanted to explore the new town they were in and didn't have the patience to search through his suitcase to find on because he really wanted to get out for a while. And now, he was stood in the pouring rain, drenched, regretting his decision immensely. His t-shirt was soaked and clung to his muscles like a second skin, his jeans were just as bad as his damn t-shirt and his hair, usually slicked back neatly, was flopped forward and hung low near his eyes. In that moment he looked so young and vulnerable. The rain had washed away all traces of Dean Ambrose that had remained after the show, and now he was just Jonathan Good, stood in the rain with no way of getting home. At least that's what he thought until a car pulled up next to him.

As the window rolled down Jon couldn't help but look in shock and slight awe at the driver. She was beautiful. Working in the WWE meant he was surrounded by the divas all the time and yes, they were sexy, pretty, even stunning. But none of them quite had that natural beauty that this woman did. Her lips were soft and full, her hair fell long and straight, framing her face. And she had the prettiest eyes he'd ever seen. They were green and brown at the same time, he didn't know how that worked he just knew they were beautiful. She smiled softly at him and asked if he needed a ride, and he smiled gratefully in return. He slid into the passenger seat easily, and could feel the difference the second he got out of the rain. She asked him where he was going so he gave her the name of the hotel he was staying in, but she didn't ask anything else. She didn't ask him his name so he didn't ask hers. But he didn't need to. He was probably never going to see this woman again, after all what sort of woman kept in touch with a stranger she'd picked up at the side of the road. And she hadn't reacted to him at all so she couldn't have been a fan. But then again, the way she was looking at him, the small smile playing on her lips and the look in her eyes gave Jon the impression she'd give him something to remember her by. And when she pulled up into a random hotel parking lot and reached over to gently run her fingers through his damp hair, he knew he was right.

Maybe it was love at first sight for her too.

**_All I wanna do is make love to you _**

**_Say you will you want me too _**

**_All I wanna do is make love to you _**

**_I've got lovin' arms to hold on to _**

**_So we found this hotel, it was a place I knew well _**

**_We made magic that night. Oh, he did everything right _**

**_He brought the woman out of me, so many times, so easily_**

She walked up to reception and asked for a room for the night. Jon shivered with what could have been either anticipation or simply because he was still freezing. He decided it was with anticipation. She walked beck over to where she's left him, grasped his hand gently and with a smile led him up to her, their, room. They entered the room and she shut the door behind them before walking over to the king sized bed and beckoned Jon to join her. He moved to stand in front of her as she grasped his t-shirt and lifted it. He lifted his arms to she could remove it, happy to get the damn thing off finally, before he shuddered as her fingers ran down his chest, following the water droplets that remained. She moved slowly, tracing all the way down to his abdomen, before grasping his belt and unbuckling it. She watched as he removed his own shoes and socks before undoing his pants and pushing them down his hips, but as they fell he left his boxers on. They were soaked as well and were practically see through, almost exposing his thick cock to her the second she saw them. He kicked off his jeans once they'd fallen to the floor before wrapping his arms around her waist. He lifted her with ease and smiled as he heard a faint gasp. He laid her on the bed gently before kissing her neck tenderly. He wasn't use to being this gentle but with her it just felt right.

He kissed down her neck before he stopped, grasping her jacket and undoing it before removing it, following suit with her t-shirt. Once both garments were on the floor he turned his attention to her chest. He kissed down her chest softly, not yet removing her bra. He ran his fingers down her body much like she had done to him moments ago before running them back up. He reached around her back to finally undo the clasp of her bra and pulling it off before he let that, along with her other clothing, fall into a heap on the floor. He ran his tongue over her supple breasts, and took one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit down gently on the hardening numb, running his tongue over it before doing the same with the other one. He could tell by the way she was grating her hips against his that she was enjoying this, and he reluctantly moved away from her chest. She let out a soft whimper of disappointment but it didn't last long as Jon moved down to her pants, undoing them before pulling them down her long legs. He moved down her body as he was undressing her, stopping when he was at the foot of the bed. He removed her shoes before pulling her pants the rest of the way off. He kissed her foot, then her ankle, and continued kissing all the way up her leg until he reached the top of her thigh. But instead of moving to her underwear he had his way back down and did the same with her other leg. Usually by now he'd be fucking who ever he'd picked up, more than likely a ring rat, but this girl wasn't like them. No, she was special, and he wanted her to know exactly how special she was. He paused his ministrations when he reached the top of her other thigh and looked up at her briefly. She was beautiful when he'd first saw her, but now, seeing her laid out in front of him almost completely naked, he'd never seen a sight more stunning than this. She opened her eyes to look down at him and smiled sweetly. And God if that smile didn't drive him crazy.

Jon turned his attention back to what he was doing before and moved his hands to grasp her panties, pulling them down and throwing them to the side. He kissed back up her thigh but this time he didn't stop until he'd reached his goal. He kissed her gently in the crease of her thigh and felt her hand reach down to grasp hold of his hair gently. A licked gently at her cunt, almost as if he was tasting it first, before he let loose. He kissed, licked, nibbled and sucked at her cunt, driving her wild. He could hear her moaning, almost screaming as he drove his tongue into her, his saliva mixing with her juices. His cock was growing incredibly hard listening to her moan in ecstasy, still trapped inside his boxers. He was enjoying going down on her, making her wither in pleasure, but he couldn't wait to get inside her. So with regret he pulled away from her, moving back up her body, kissing his way up slowly. He used one hand to steady himself, using the other to pull his boxers down, finally freeing his aching cock. He kicked his boxers off and they landed on the floor along with the rest of their clothing. He grasped his dick in his hand, smearing the pre cum that had gathered at the slit over the rest of his cock before aligning it with her hole. At that moment it didn't register to him that he wasn't wearing protection, and if he had realised he probably wouldn't have cared. He slid into her slowly, groaning at the tight, wet heat swallowing his cock. She wasn't a virgin, he could tell by the lack of resistance he met, but she was damn tight and he couldn't help but moan. She wrapped her shapely legs around his waist and looked up into his eyes, her lips curving into a smile.

Jon pulled his cock out so only the tip was remaining, before sliding it back in slowly. He repeated the action several times, enjoying her cries of pained pleasure. But as much as he was enjoying teasing her he knew if he kept it up he wouldn't last much longer.

He started moving his hips, slamming his cock back into her over and over again. He moaned everytime he did, and trust her hips to meet his rhythm. He could feel himself getting close, but was determined not to finish before her. He needed to see what this beautiful woman looked like when she was overcome with pleasure. He needed it. He knew he didn't have to wait much longer though as she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried out, her cunt tightening impossibly around his cock as she moaned. And that was it. The look on her face was all it took to send him over the edge. He could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and his hips continued to trust as he came inside her. He continued thrusting gently, riding out the waves of his orgasm, before pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to her. This woman, this beautiful stranger had just given him the best orgasm of his life so far and he didn't even know her name. He smiled gently, feeling his eyes slipping closed, but before he fell into the land of unconsciousness he felt it. It was so gentle and timid, almost like a ghost, but he knew he'd felt it. She had kissed him. And with that knowledge, he drifted off into sleep, wearing nothing but a smile that would stay with him for days.

**_And in the morning when he woke all I left him was a note _**

**_I told him I am the flower you are the seed _**

**_We walked in the garden we planted a tree _**

**_Don't try to find me, please don't you dare _**

_**Just live in my memory, you'll always be there**_

Jon woke the next morning, and the first thing he noticed was the bed next to him was empty. He was an idiot to think he'd find anything different when he woke. After all, it's not common for you to get a ride off a stranger have sex with them, and they live happily ever after with them. He rose from the bed and looked around the room for his clothes, hoping they were finally dry. He found them in a puddle at the end of the bed and started dressing. He checked to make sure he still had everything, pleasantly surprised when he realised he still had his wallet and phone. So he hadn't been robbed by his one night stand. That was always a nice surprise. Before he left he quickly checked around the room to make sure nothing was broken, before his eyes settled on a piece of paper neatly folded on the night stand. He had missed it when he first woke up. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked it up with shaky hands, before opening it and reading it.

_I'm sorry I left in such a hurry, and I regret not having the chance to say goodbye properly. Last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life, but if you recall we didn't use protection and I'm not on the pill. In case you're worried, I am clean but feel free to get checked if it'll give you piece of mind. Unfortunately as amazing as last night was that's all it can ever be. I hope you find a woman you can make as happy as you made me, even if it was only for a few hours. Please don't try to find me; it'd only end in tears. You'll always have a place in my memory, and in my heart._

_Take care Jon_

So, she did know who he was. And she didn't want him to find her. It was probably for the best, they didn't know anything about each other, he didn't even know her name, so it's not like she'd be easy to find, and he couldn't waste his life obsessing over one stranger he'd had an amazing night with. He'd never forget her though. That beautiful girl that saved him from the rain. She'd always be in the back of his mind. She was just somebody you could never forget.

**_Then it happened one day_**

**_He came around the same way_**

**_You can imagine his surprise_**

**_When he saw his own eyes_**

**_But I said please baby, please understand_**

**_I'm in love with another man_**

**_But he couldn't give me that one little thing that you can_**

About a year later, Jon had returned with Raw to that town. And once again, he didn't know why, but he decided to take a walk. Not long after he was here last time he had met another woman, and they had started dating soon after. He was so happy with her, and he had no intention of doing anything to compromise that, but ever since that night he'd wondered. What was that girls name? That's all he wanted to know, he simply wanted to put a name to her face. So he took a walk down that street, down that road, and maybe it was fate but as he stood by the side of the road he saw her. That same long dark hair, those same pretty green eyes. But there was a massive difference this time. And she was pushing that difference in a baby stroller. The baby looked to only be a few months old, and Jon's mind couldn't help but drift back to the note he still had.

'_We didn't use protection. I'm not on the pill_'

It couldn't be. No, there was no way. But maybe...

Jon crossed the street quickly to catch up with her, and he grasped her arm firmly. She turned and the look in her eyes was one of pure shock. She didn't say anything but before Jon could do anything a cry from the stroller interrupted him. He moved past her slightly and looked at the small child in the pram. As big eyes blinked open he gasped in shock, looking into the eyes that were no much like his. They were the same icy blue colour. And in that moment Jon knew. He knew, this baby was his, he couldn't deny it. He looked back at her but before he could speak, she rushed into an explanation that he wasn't expecting.

"Jon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how. Truth is, that night was amazing but, I'm married. I have been for three years but my husband, as wonderful as he is, he couldn't give me something I need. Bt you did, that night you gave me the one thing I wanted, I needed. And when I found out I was pregnant I just didn't know how to get in touch with you. I didn't know where you lived and good knows I wouldn't be able to get in touch with you through work. I just didn't know what to do."

He knew she was right, and in a twisted way everything she was saying made sense. He had moved on, and he felt almost relieved when she had said she was married. It meant they could both go their separate ways, no hassle, no fuss. And even though he didn't have to ask if the baby was his, he didn't make any move to come into his life. He'd have plenty of time later to have kids, the way he saw it he had simply helped a couple get the one thing they wanted but couldn't have. He wasn't a home wrecker, he was more like a helping friend. Well, he was going to continue to think of it that way. Instead of speaking, he looked into those beautiful big eyes, remembering that night they'd had. That one special night. And he leaned down, but dodged her lips, kissing her on the cheek. He didn't know how else to say goodbye. Turning away he was about to walk away when her soft voice spoke once more.

"My names Terianne in case you were wondering."

He didn't reply, he simply smiled at her instead, and began walking away. They'd shared something special, something he'd never forget. But all it was now was a distant memory, one he'd cherish forever.

A/N - okay, I've never written het before, so I don't know how I did in reference to the sex, but it was kinda fun to write.

Also, I used my own name because an couldn't think of one AT ALL!

Please let me know what you guys think!

Song is All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by Heart.


End file.
